


Shaving Lessons

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bit of Knife Kink, Danger Kink, Frottage, M/M, Magnus pampers Alec, Proper shave, Seduction via Shaving, Shaving, Straight Razors, dirty talking, straight razor shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec dislikes shaving when he's grown his beard out for a few days.  Magnus shows him a way he can enjoy it.  Thoroughly.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 54
Kudos: 336
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Shaving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissYouSoFar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/gifts).



> A gift for MissYouSoFar from Twitter - who wanted a shaving fic, and welp. Here's that! 
> 
> A blatant seduction through the art of shaving.

Alec scowled at his reflection in the mirror, rubbing his hand over his jaw with a sigh. He needed to shave. Of course, he didn't want to. He'd let his beard start to come in for a few days now, and Izzy had begun teasing him about it. So he needed to shave. He looked down at the razor and sighed again. 

"Alexander, I haven't heard you sigh this much since you couldn't decide to tell me that you preferred one side of the bed. Are you all right?" Magnus said, approaching the bathroom with a raised eyebrow. He took in the razor with a faint smile. "Ah, the beard will be leaving us, then?" 

"Yeah," Alec agreed, scowling at the razor. He reached up and rubbed his chin and glanced back at Magnus. 

Magnus leaned against the doorframe. "Then why do you look like the prospect makes you abjectly miserable? You can keep your beard if you want, darling. I'll get you a trimmer." 

Alec groaned and dropped his head. "No, no, it's not that. I just don't want to shave. It's going to hurt." 

Magnus blinked and stood upright. "Alexander, it's not supposed to  _ hurt. _ " 

"When I let it go, it does," Alec said with a grunt, looking down at the razor. He offered it up to Magnus. "When there's just a shadow, it's not a problem, quick and easy. But when I've let it go for a few days..." 

Magnus tutted and rolled his eyes. "That's because when you're dealing with longer hair, a sharp blade makes a huge difference." 

Alec frowned down at the razor. "I put a new head on. It's sharp." 

"Sharp," Magnus scoffed. His eyes lit up with an idea. "How about you let me shave you?" He offered. 

Alec blinked. "You...you want to?" 

"Yes!" Magnus said, clapping his hands together in excitement. "This was a big thing before the invention of personal razors you know, and I long ago learned to do it myself!" 

Alec couldn't help smiling at Magnus' obvious enthusiasm. "All right, yeah. If you want to." 

"Trust me," Magnus said with a firm nod, twisting his fingers a few times over to summon a well-used box to his fingers. "You're going to think this is incredible." 

Alec raised his eyebrows and watched how Magnus summoned a chair in the middle of the room with a hum, gesturing for him to sit down on it. "Uh, Magnus, didn't you-" 

"Hush and sit down, Alexander. Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to teach you what a proper shave feels like," Magnus said, putting the box on the bed, opening it carefully with another flick of his fingers. He picked up one of the razors and flicked it open, watching the metal catch the light. He turned to find Alec sitting in the chair and grinned, handing him the blade. "Now, test this, darling." 

Alec pressed his thumb to the edge of the blade and blinked as a faint line of blood appeared on his finger. His eyes widened. "Sharp." 

Magnus cleaned the blade with a quick flick of cloth. "Very much so. There's some truth to the Sweeney Todd legends." At Alec's blank look, he waved it away, tapping his jaw in consideration. After a moment, he shifted and straddled Alec on the chair, looking up at him. "Will you let me do this properly and spoil you?" 

Alec raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were just going to shave me?" 

"Trust me when I say that there is no _just_ shaving you, my darling," Magnus whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly. "But I would like to pamper you. May I?" 

"Yeah," Alec said, his voice a little hoarse. "Yeah, okay." He'd learned, in the months he'd been dating Magnus that it was often a very, very good thing to agree to a request like that. "You'll let me know if you need me to do anything?" 

"I will," Magnus promised, summoning a steaming hot towel to his fingers, gesturing for Alec to lean back again as he climbed off of him. "But what I want more than anything else in this world is for you to lean back, breathe, and relax. I'll take good care of you." 

Alec smiled and closed his eyes, leaning against the headrest. “You always do.” When Magnus carefully wrapped the towel around his face, leaving his eyes and nose exposed, he raised an eyebrow at him. 

"The warm towel softens the hair on the face. Makes it easier for the blade to work. I could do it without this, of course, but it lets you relax, and it gives me a chance to gather the rest of what I need," Magnus said, his voice quiet. 

Magnus clipped the sharpening belt to his hip and shifted, carefully drawing the blade up and down it, honing it to the finest point. The noise seemed to relax Alexander, too, making him smile. He grinned and finished that quickly. "Once the blade is sharpened, I mix the lather up for your face." 

"Can't you just use shaving cream?" Alec asked, blinking lazily at Magnus. 

Magnus chuckled and nodded. "Of course I _could,_ but why would I when I don't need to?" He summoned a small bowl to his fingers and began mixing the concoction, pouring in everything he needed and adding a dash of sandalwood, just for Alexander, before he began to mix. "These are from the days when I created the shampoo you use. When the art of mixing ingredients to not only do what they should, but to smell and feel good as they do was respected as the art form it truly is." 

Alec hummed, losing himself in the slow and steady cadence of Magnus mixing the frothy lather, hearing the gentle clacking of the bowl. When it suddenly stopped, he blinked his eyes open again and looked to Magnus, humming as he removed the towel. 

“Now, push your lips together, and I’ll get you lathered up,” Magnus coaxed, dipping the brush into the lather before starting to brush it gently and carefully along Alec’s jaw, humming softly as he did. “You do have a jawline to die for, my darling.” 

Alec chuckled, letting his eyes fall shut as Magnus kept brushing over his jaw and his mouth. “Is it suppos’d to feel this good?” he murmured, turning his face easily at the hint of a touch from Magnus’ fingertips. 

Magnus considered that, putting the lather to the side before flipping the blade open, testing it with his thumb before turning to Alexander. “Arguably, yes. But I have a feeling you wouldn’t feel quite so relaxed if it was anyone else about to hold a blade to your throat.” 

Alec’s breath caught and he blinked his eyes open, looking up at Magnus, staring at him in surprise. He watched Magnus hold up the blade and smiled at his boyfriend’s reflection in it. He closed his eyes again and settled his head back. “I trust you, Magnus,” he said, clearing his throat again. 

Magnus took a second to breathe through the easy and obvious show of trust from Alec, trust that he never thought someone would show him. He leaned down and kissed Alec on the forehead. “Breathe slow.” 

Alec hummed again and felt Magnus tilt his chin back, just the smallest fraction. His pulse jumped when he felt Magnus place the blade against his throat. 

“Breathe, Alexander,” Magnus coaxed. 

Whatever sensation he was expecting when the blade slid up his throat and along the line of his jaw, it wasn’t  _ this. _ There was no pull and tug, just the faintest hint of pressure and the sharpness of the blade he could feel sliding along his skin. Alec shuddered and his mouth fell open with a gasp on the second run of the blade along the fresh skin, ensuring the smoothness there. 

“I know,” Magnus said with a faint smile, wiping the blade before repeating it on the next patch of Alec’s neck, clearing away the lather easily, leaving smooth, flawless skin in its wake. “Feel good?” 

“Yeah,” Alec breathed, his cheeks heating in a blush. Felt a  _ lot _ better than he was about to admit to Magnus. He shifted a little in the chair and then Magnus was dragging the knife up his neck again, slow, careful, and steady. Every sweep of the blade was the faintest tease that had his heart pounding - and his dick starting to harden. 

“Magnus,” Alec gasped, shuddering when Magnus stepped away and returned to brush more lather over his cheeks. 

“Lips together, Alexander,” Magnus teased. He finished with the lather and put the bowl to the side again, carefully tilting Alec’s chin away from him. He swept the blade up in a slow, steady motion to his jawline. “That’s it darling, let me take care of you,” he breathed, soft, and gentle. 

Alec groaned as the blade came again, along the edge of his jawline, leaving behind smooth skin that tingled in the touch of air. He let Magnus tilt him in the direction of the blade, the soft pressure a tease and a torment all at once. He shifted his hips, fighting to keep Magnus from noticing how hard he was getting. 

Magnus hummed quietly, the noise broken by the quiet, steady scrape of the knife against skin. “You’re doing beautifully, Alexander.” He let his eyes trail down Alec’s body and the way he was trying not to squirm. “If you keep doing so well, I might even take care of that problem you’re sporting.” 

Alec’s eyes snapped open and he groaned, his cheeks flushing red. “Magnus-” 

“Shhhh,” Magnus soothed. “It’s all right. It’s a compliment.” He smiled and drew the blade along Alec’s cheek again, watching him shudder. “Besides, my darling shadowhunter. Do you think I didn’t know you had a danger kink?” 

Alec bit down a whine as Magnus trailed the blade down his freshly shaved cheek, his eyes fluttering shut. “Magnus…” 

“Mmmm…” Magnus drew another smooth line up Alec’s cheek with the blade, holding him still as Alec shuddered and gasped at the sensation. “I do love the way you gasp out my name.” He wiped the blade on the apron he was wearing and smiled. “The way you try to hold yourself back…” Another slow swipe of the blade, leaving behind flawless and pale skin. 

The sound of the blade against his skin, the faint tug as it carefully removed his beard, the soft brush of knuckles against his skin afterward from Magnus, and the heavy, weighted attention from his boyfriend had Alec ready to beg for Magnus, right then and there. He wanted more, wanted Magnus’ hands and lips and heavy weight pressing him back to the chair… 

“Almost done darling,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s skin. He trailed his fingers down Alec’s deflect rune to press his palm to Alec’s heart, feeling it pound against him. “Keep breathing for me, steady and slow.” 

“Yes,” Alec managed, his mouth dry and his head swimming with how turned on he was. Magnus tilted his head to the side again and Alec felt the blade draw across his cheek, making him gasp. Why did it feel so fucking good? “Magnus, please…” 

Magnus hummed, carefully tilting Alec’s head back. He slid the blade along the edge of Alec’s lip, pulling it back sharply when his shadowhunter moaned, soft pants escaping him. “Careful now,” he chided. “Don’t want to nick those perfect lips of yours Alexander, I have plans for them.” 

Alec gasped and shuddered, tightening his hands on the arms of the chair, his dick straining against the zipper of his pants. “Magnus!” 

“I know, darling,” Magnus soothed, studying Alec’s face for a moment before he brought the blade along the last few remaining spots of lather. Humming in satisfaction, he tucked the blade away. “Now for the finish.” Magnus summoned another hot towel and in a quick motion, straddled Alec’s legs, grinning at the way his eyes snapped open, pupils already blown wide with lust. 

“Now normally,” Magnus said, carefully wiping away the last faint traces of the lather before he vanished the towel. “I would also be adding aftershave. Proper aftershave. But it can be jarring if you’ve never used it before.” He wiggled in Alec’s lap and grinned, leaning in closer, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Alec’s hair. “And I think you have  _ other _ things you’d rather be doing, hmm?” He gave a slow roll of his hips, grinding against Alec, watching him gasp. 

“Magnus,” Alec whined, his hands tight on the arms of the chair, rocking his hips up to grind against his boyfriend, shuddering. He already felt close and they hadn’t even done anything. He moved his hands to Magnus’ hips an instant later, yanking him in close, whining at how hard he could feel Magnus was. “Please, Magnus, fuck…” 

Magnus purred at the sensation, moving easily with the fluid demands of Alexander’s hands and hips, now holding him in place. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s deflect rune, dragging his lips over the now baby soft skin revealed, listening to Alec’s choked out gasp. 

“The question, Alexander…” Magnus whispered. “Is which do you like better?” A quick nip to his jawline before he continued. “The slow, steady press of the steel to your skin… or my lips, determined to worship every part of you until you are consumed by me?” 

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Alec breathed, Magnus’ lips trailing down his neck again. It was almost like he could feel the touch more than usual, like his skin was oversensitive and still tingling from the touch of the blade. 

Magnus chuckled, low and deep in his throat as he trailed his lips towards Alec’s ear, exhaling against the shell slowly. He rolled his hips again, a steady rhythm and pace so he could listen to the sweet whines and moans from Alec’s lips as he rocked back, his shadowhunter shuddering with his whole body. He let out a low groan, feeling Alec’s fingertips digging into the meat of his thighs, pulling him closer, rutting against him harder. 

“If you think this feels good,” Magnus purred, trailing his fingers along Alec’s cheek and down his throat. “Imagine…” he whispered, sliding his hand lower over Alec’s chest and down his abs. “The soft press of steel elsewhere. Gentle and careful.” 

Alec slammed his eyes shut and couldn’t help grinding his hips up to rub against Magnus’ hand, now pressed firmly against him, panting, struggling to hold himself back. “Magnus, fuck, Magnus, please…”

Magnus chuckled, his voice coming out in soft pants as he traced a fingertip along the outline of Alec’s cock, watching him buck and whine. “You want that, Alexander?” Alec’s eyes were wild when they met his, desperate and needy, and he smirked, licking his lips. 

“Want to know how it  _ feels? _ ” Magnus paused, emphasizing the word with a squeeze to Alec’s cock. Alec gasped, and Magnus felt him pulse under his hand, hot and hard, and all for him. “Just think how good my mouth would feel on you, how good my lips and tongue would feel…” 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, his chest heaving, rocking into Magnus’ hand, so close to the edge. “Please, fuck, I can’t, I need…” 

A hum left him in consideration, even as he gave Alec another slow squeeze to hear another choked moan escape his boyfriend. “Need? What do you need my darling? Do you need my mouth?” Magnus stretched up and over him again, exhaling against Alec’s lips, meeting his wild eyes. “Do you need my mouth on you so you can imagine just how good it’s going to feel after I’ve shaved you bare?” 

Alec arched back with a choked gasp of Magnus’ name and another grind into his hand, the searingly hot image enough to send his orgasm cascading over him until he was slumping back into the chair, breathing hard. He opened his eyes to look up at Magnus. “Holy shit.” 

Magnus grinned with a satisfied smirk. “Good, wasn’t it?” 

Alec took another second to breathe before he nodded. “ _ Understatement. _ ” 

Leaning in close, Magnus licked his lips. “Want to see how good it feels giving me a blowjob?” 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
